Até para de bater
by Strikninah
Summary: Seiya irá se casar, Saori e principalmente Shina sofrem por isso, mas a amazona tomará uma atitude desesperada para ter seu amado.


Imagens vinham a sua cabeça. Todas relacionadas a ele. Isso a deixava cada vez mais confusa e preocupada consigo mesma. O que ela podia fazer? O amava, e mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria esquecer e muito menos ficar calma perto dele. Seiya representava tudo em sua vida.

- O que está acontecendo dentro de você, Shina? – ela se perguntava, incrédula de que o medo e a melancolia estavam se propagando em sua alma através de cada lembrança de Seiya.   
- Shina? – era June que abria a porta com todo o cuidado.   
- June...   
- O que houve? Por que você está assim?   
- Estava lembrando...e sofrendo com essas lembranças. – disse a amazona esfregando os olhos.   
- Eu ia até o shopping. Comprar um vestido para o ca, uma festa...   
- Eu sei que é para o casamento do Seiya e, como é mesmo o nome da infeliz? – pergunta Shina, mas sem muito interesse em saber a resposta.   
- Miho, será semana que vem......   
- Me poupe dos detalhes, June! – Shina tentava conter as lágrimas e disfarçar a voz trêmula.   
- Qualquer coisa, liga pro meu celular.   
- Eu vou junto. Te do uma carona no meu carro......até o aeroporto, depois, deixo ele com você, até eu voltar. – ela vai até o banheiro, lava o rosto.   
- Pra onde você vai?   
- Grécia – (ela estava em Tókio até agora). – Vá indo na frente.   
- Tá. – June sai.   
- Preciso falar com Athena. Só ela pode responder a essa pergunta.......

**_O que se faz?_**   
**_Quando envenenado por um amor_**   
**_Misturado com o ódio _**   
**_Que faz sentir desde prazer intenso_**   
**_Até o espasmo da morte_**   
**_A intolerância de ser acostumado_**   
**_A viver intensamente apaixonado_**   
**_Lhe reserva um coração predestinado_**   
**_A sangrar em um quarto vazio e frio........_**

O sol brilhava como nunca na Grécia, mas para Shina era como se o céu, assim como seus pensamentos, estivesse nublado. Quando ela se depara com a entrada do Santuário, apesar disso não a preocupar, Shina lembrou do dia em que se deparou com uma cena nada agradável, Seiya e Saori.

- Será mesmo que ela pode me ajudar? – perguntou Shina a si mesma – Bem, eu não vim aqui pra falar com a apaixonada Saori Kido, e sim com Athena!   
- Os sentimentos de Saori são os mesmos de Athena! – era Saori que chegava atrás de Shina – Porque Saori Kido não representa o corpo de Athena e sim sua alma.   
- Desculpe- me se a ofendi, Athena.   
- Não me ofendeu Shina. Pelo que ouvi, você veio falar comigo.   
- É um assunto muito sério...   
- Eu imagino o que seja, vamos, se é o que imagino, devemos ficar sozinhas. – Elas vão em direção ao quarto de Athena.

Saori senta-se em uma poltrona e aponta para uma outra, onde Shina senta.

- Sobre o que é esse assunto tão importante? – pergunta Saori, que pela primeira vez demonstrava uma frieza sem igual.   
- Você mesma disse que já imaginava o que era. Não sei se percebeu, mas temos um ponto fraco em comum. – disse ela sem poder conter as lágrimas.   
- Seiya...Shina, não chore, por favor!   
Saori mudou rapidamente de expressão. Ela sabia pelo que Shina estava passando. Aquilo fez com que seu coração se aquecesse, aquilo que durante tanto tempo lhes distanciara, agora, as aproximava e as tornava cúmplices de uma dor que se alimentava de suas almas neste momento.

- Você sabe do casamento, não sabe? – perguntou Shina aos prantos.   
- Na verdade, fui a primeira a saber! – dizia Saori cabisbaixa.   
- O quê? – a surpresa que aquilo lhe causara era tão grande, que o rosto molhado por lágrimas deu lugar a uma expressão de espanto.   
- Ele veio falar comigo, se declarar...   
- Como assim?   
- Eu disse a Seiya que também o amava...mas que minha missão na Terra não me permitia dar meu coração a um só homem.   
- Então é por isso que ele vai se casar com a tal Miho.   
- Se você veio perguntar o que fazer...eu lhe digo que se você o ama, fale com ele, antes de perde-lo para a Miho.   
- Tem razão. A cada dia eu sinto o meu coração bater mais fraco.............se continuar assim, acho que ele para de bater antes do casamento. Saiba, Athena, que se ele tivesse dito que me amava....eu não deixava essa chance passar

Aquilo ficou ecoando na cabeça de Saori, mas ela já não tinha esperanças. A deusa apenas torcia para que o esforço de Shina não fosse em vão. Shina voltou para o Japão. Resolveu dormir, as viagens de ida e volta haviam sido muito cansativas, mas amanhã de manhã, sim aquele seria o dia, ela falaria com Seiya.

- Seiya! – Shina o chamou, ele estava saindo de casa.   
- Shina! Que surpresa.   
- Eu preciso falar com você.   
- Bem – ele olha no relógio – ainda tenho tempo. Entre!

Eles entram na casa.

- Então Shina?   
- Eu te amo! – disse a amazona sem rodeios.   
- Shina, eu não...   
- Não diga que não pode corresponder ao meu amor. Eu sei que não sou eu quem você ama, muito menos essa Miho.   
- Você foi até o Santuário, não é? – disse ele cabisbaixo.   
- Sim. Escute Seiya, essa Miho ainda tem muita vida pela frente, pode achar outra pessoa. Eu não, eu só tenho uma escolha.   
- Não Shina, você também pode me matar!   
- Isso não é escolha pra quem ama Seiya! – gritou a amazona, que estava desesperada.   
- Eu adoro a Miho. Não posso e nem quero deixá-la.   
- Então esse era seu plano, destruir a minha máscara e depois o meu coração. Agora não tem jeito, já fui contaminada pela paixão.   
- Adeus Shina.

Ela sai da casa de Seiya pior do que já estava.

**_Até parar de bater_**   
**_Por alguém que não te quer_**   
**_Até parar de bater_**   
**_Por alguém que não te quer_**

No caminho de casa Shina ia pensando em cada palavra que Seiya lhe disse. O ódio agora, era maior que o amor, ou talvez, o amor era tão grande que só podia ser demonstrado com ódio.

- Só há um jeito...

Shina passou a noite inteira pensando no que iria fazer no outro dia. De manhã, enquanto sua colega de quarto, June, dormia Shina procurou nas coisas da colega o convite do casamento.

- "Se eu tiver o nome completo da infeliz, será mais fácil encontrá-la." – pensou Shina.

De tarde, ela deu uma desculpa para June e foi atrás de Miho.

- Com licença.... – uma garota abriu a porta, Shina fingiu um sorriso.   
- Sim.   
- Você é a Miho?   
- Eu mesma. Por que?   
- "Então é essa ai, nossa! Até a sem sal da Saori é mais bonitinha!" – pensou Shina - é sobre o Seiya....   
- O que aconteceu com ele? – disse ela preocupada.   
- Bem...... – Sem que Miho percebesse Shina esboçou um sorriso irônico. – você pode me acompanhar?   
- Claro. Vamos!

**_Portas fechadas escondem pensamentos cegos_**   
**_Que podem levar a loucura em um minuto_**   
**_Basta fechar os olhos e o normal_**   
**_Se transforma em absurdo_**   
**_Paixão é droga_**   
**_É talvez um vírus_**   
**_Contagioso através olhar_**   
**_Viciante pelo gosto mentiroso_**   
**_E efeito alucinógeno_**   
**_Que afeta a consciência_**   
**_E o coração..._**

Elas entram no carro. A medida que ele vai se distanciando da cidade, Shina começa a rir. Isso assusta Miho.

- O que você está fazendo? O que vai fazer comigo?   
- Eu quero apenas conversar... – disse Shina parando o carro perto de um penhasco – Eu só quero que você suma do Japão, que você deixe o Seiya em paz!   
- O quê?   
- Eu já comprei a passagem, você vai gostar de Moçambique...   
- Eu não vou pra Moçambique! Me deixe em paz! – Miho tentava abrir a porta do carro.   
- Ou você vai embora ou eu te mato!   
- Não! Eu amo o Seiya!

Shina tira uma arma do porta luvas.

- Mas ele não te ama garota! – Shina estava fora de si.   
- Eu vou me casar com ele! Nós seremos felizes e – Shina atira em Miho.   
- Não, você não vai casar com ele. – ela leva um choque ao ver o que fez.   
- E...ele...não...t...te a...ama. – Miho ainda tem forças para falar suas últimas palavras.

E essas palavras ecoam na cabeça de Shina. A amazona acelera o carro em direção ao penhasco. O carro cai penhasco abaixo, lá embaixo, Shina ainda está viva quando o carro explode.   
No Santuário, Athena está tomando chá quando tem uma visão do carro, a xícara de chá cai e quebra, uma lágrima sai do semblante pálido e assustado de Saori.

**_Até parar de bater_**   
**_Por alguém que não te quer_**   
**_Até parar de bater_**   
**_Por alguém que não te quer_**   
**_Até parar de bater_**

- O que você fez Shina?   
- O que disse Athena? – pergunta Marin.   
- Shina. Arrume-se, Marin, vamos para o Japão.   
- Pra que Athena?   
- Para dois enterros.

Passaram-se meses até que Seiya se recuperasse do remorso e da culpa que sentia. Saori, sempre que podia colocava flores no túmulo de Shina, que teve um enterro digno da mais ilustre pessoa graças a Athena que pagou o enterro da amazona e de Miho.   
Uns dois anos depois, Seiya resolveu procurar Saori, ela se escondeu enquanto pode até lembrar da última coisa que Shina lhe disse "Saiba, Athena, que se ele tivesse dito que me amava...eu não deixava essa chance passar". Os dois são felizes hoje em dia. Agora eles estão indo ao cemitério visitar o túmulo da amazona que perdeu a máscara, o coração e a vida por um amor não correspondido.   
O coração de Shina lutou pela sua paixão...Até parar de bater...

Nossa! Cheguei a fica melancólica depois de fazer essa fic! Bem, a música é Até Parar de Bater (sério? Nem deu pra desconfia, né?) do Reação em Cadeia. Eu acho essa música muito linda (como todas as músicas deles), se dé tentem escutá-la. Eu queria dedica ela pra minha prima Taís, lá de Belo Horizonte. E não se esqueçam de me contar o q vcs acharam da fic, afinal, meu lema é "falem mal, mas falem de mim!".


End file.
